In a conventional television receiving apparatus accommodating a video tape recorder unit therein, a tuner device and an audio system used for a television receiver are often incorporated in the video tape recorder unit. Accordingly, when the video tape recorder unit is absent in a cabinet of the apparatus because of repair, for example, the television receiver cannot receive television broadcasting.
In contrast, in a television receiving apparatus having a video tape recorder unit therein according to the present invention, a television receiver itself including a tuner device and an audio system, and a video tape recorder unit are accommodated in a common cabinet. It is therefore possible to receive the television broadcasting by the television receiver even if the video tape recorder unit is not present in the cabinet.
In this case, however, when a user who does not know the absence of the video tape recorder unit in the cabinet, tries to use the video tape recorder unit during operation of the television receiver, there is a risk that the user will undesirably insert his fingers into the cabinet and receive an electric shock.